Ghost Hunters: Hunt Gone Wrong
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Ghost Hunters: Stupid title I know.  But that's all I could come up with. Okay, One of the team has a paranormal experience...One that might be their last.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt Gone Wrong.

Grant Wilson felt as if his heart was being squeezed in a vice grip. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt his stomach clenching in knots.

The door was locked. How the hell was he supposed to get out. He and Jason Hawes had been looking up stairs in the abandoned Sanitarium. He had stopped and looked into a room. The door was open and as he peered in he saw rows upon rows of metal doors on the walls. The other Morgue the manager was talking about.

As he shined his flashlight in the he room. A violent shove sent him flying into the room. The door shut behind him.

"Jason! What are you doing, man?!" He crawled over to the still shining flashlight. He found the door he was thrown through. He tried the handle but it was locked. He pounded on the door. It was solid steel.

"Open the door Jason! This time it isn't funny! Open the door!" He pounded the door harder. He stopped for a moment. _Jason isn't the type of person to play this type of joke. This is something…else._

His breathing began to quicken as he looked around the pitch black room for another door. Nothing. Nothing but two big operating tables…which still had old blood on them and the doors to the body slabs.

He spent the next hour yelling and banging on the door. But no one could hear him he guessed. He sat with his back pressed against the door. He occasionally shined the flashlight around the morgue.

"What the hell was that? I know it wasn't Jason." He admitted to himself. "I guess they'll come looking for me." An idea crossed his mind.

Grant took out a sheet of paper from his pocket notepad and wrote a message on it. **Guys in here. Doors locked. Can't Get out. Third story Morgue. Grant.**

He slid the note under the door into the hallway. He pressed his back harder against the door. Whatever it was wants to keep him in here. That door wasn't going to budge a bit.

Still sitting against the door he began to doze off. He was almost asleep when the noise of a breaking door woke him up. He jumped up and tried to open the door to the hallway. It wasn't that door…damn! Still won't budge. He heard the creaking noise again. It was coming from where the body slabs are. He quickly shined the flashlight in the direction of the noise and he felt as if blood in his body suddenly cooled. Shivers racked his body as he watched the doors to the body slabs slide open. They all started sliding open. One by one.

"Oh yeah…Jason can't deny this place is haunted." he whispered as he watched the slabs slide out and back in. The door began closing again. He usually wasn't frightened. The rule is if you feel threatened. Just walk away calmly. But that was the problem, he could walk away. He was stuck in here with whatever was in here. His pulse quickened and sweat broke out over his forehead. His body which had been warm a few minutes ago felt as if he had been laying on a sheet if ice. His teeth rattled and he could see his breath in the beam of the flashlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant sat watching his breath for mist in the air. The air seemed to get even colder. Grant shook slightly from the cold as he watched the last slab slide in.

_How freaking cold is it in here? _He thought to himself. When he was first in here it was room tempt. Now it felt like it was 40! He wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

He stood up again, checking the door still locked and he could hear anything at all except for his own breathing.

He didn't feel as if he had the energy to keep standing up. He slid back down to the floor, wrapping his arms again around his chest. He knew he should keep moving but he felt like he couldn't.

He felt the temperature drop again. God he was going to freeze to death soon if he didn't get out! He starting dozing off. A second later his head snapped up as he heard the sound of the slabs moving again.

Grant's eyes widened as each slab had a dark mist like thing on each one. It's was weird, he could see through it and the mists were in the perfect shape of a human body. Just as quickly as they appeared they vanished.

God he was so…cold. His body constantly shook. He felt as if he were going to pass out. No…he had to stay awake. Had…to. His shaking turned violent, making his teeth rattle in his mouth.

He didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to leave Jason. He just couldn't stay awake. His eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled to the side, exhaling one long breath into the cold room.

Chapter 3

Jason had split away from the group to look for Grant he knew something was wrong. Grant wouldn't stay gone for this long. He knew something was keeping Grant. This was Grant after all, not Brian.

Jason was walking along the hallway where he had last seen Grant. Trying all the doors. Suddenly he saw a white piece of paper lying on the ground. He bent and picked it up, reading it. He turned toward the door it was in front of.

He tried to open the door but realisized it was locked. Then he noticed it had a deadbolt lock on it.

Being a plumber for roto-rooter he was always prepared for anything. He took his backpack off and pulled out a pair of bolt cutters. He made quick work of the lock. He eased the door open. _How the hell did he get in it with a deadbolt on the door? _He thought to himself.

He eased the door open. The first thing he spotted was Grant lying on the floor, on his side. He shoved the door wide open and ran to Grant's side. Dropping to his knees he gently rolled Grant over on to his back.

"Grant! Oh my God…" he frantically felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. With two fingers on the pulse point on his throat he could feel the pulse beating slow against his fingertips.

Grant had a bluish tint to his skin and his lips were a darker blue. Grant was cold to the touch. "Don't worry, G." He whispered to him as he scooped the smaller man into his arms. He cradled his head against his shoulder.

He had made his way into the door way when a violent force shoved him back inside. He stumbled backwards but managed to still hold Grant. He got his balance back but as he started toward the door…it slammed shut.

"what the hell?!" He sifted Grant in his arms and tried the door but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" He shouted when he realized that they both were trapped.

Chapter 4

_There was no way to get out. _Jason thought to himself as he sat with his back against the wall. He noticed how cold it was in the room and it wasn't from a draft. There was no reason this room should be this cold. He had to keep Grant warm. Grant could die if he got any colder.

Grant slowly came into awareness. He was sitting against something warm and was wrapped up. He snuggled backwards into the warmth, sighing as he did so. It felt so good.

He cracked his eyes open to see the morgue in the dim light. Damn. It wasn't just a dream.

He glanced behind him to see Jason's sleeping face. "What?" Jason was propped up against the wall with Grant lying between his legs. The warmth was Jason's bare chest. He had taken his shirt off and pulled it around Grant to keep him warm.

"Oh Jason…" Grant whispered when he thought of Jason freezing for him. He didn't want that but he appreciated the gesture. "Jason?" He didn't stir. "Jason?" Still no answer from his friend. He began to worry. What if…Oh God. "Jason?!" Grant yelled his friend's name. Jason woke with a start.

"Huh? Wha?" He shook his head. "Your awake? Oh thank God." Jason managed to move a hand and fish out a flashlight. He shone the light into Grant's face, making him wince. "Sorry, G. Just want to take a quick peak." Some of the color had returned to his cheeks. His lips were still blue not as much. It was still cold but it seemed to warm a little bit. All they could do is sit and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

IGW Chapter 5

Both men had dozed off, only after Grant had assured Jason that he wasn't freezing to death and had him put his shirt back on. Didn't need Jason sick too.

As they slept a loud banging noise woke them. "What was that?" Jason asked, rubbing his eyes. Grant glanced around.

"Don't know. Sounded like it came from the autopsy table."

Jason settled back against the wall. He had almost dozed off when the loud banging happened two more times. From the same area.

Jason stood up and made his way over to the table, slowly walking around it with his flashlight. "Be careful. I'm not sure what this thing is. If it's human or not."

But Jason never seemed afraid. When ever he was told that it might be inhuman he almost got this childlike happiness. Grant remembered how He smiled when he was told that Leap Castle had an inhuman in it.

Suddenly a mist formed on the autopsy table. It too was in the shape of a body. "Oh my God…" Jason whispered when he saw it.

"That's what I saw! That's exactly what I saw!"

"Dammit!" Jason muttered the first time he gets to see a full body mist and he doesn't have his camera with him.

Slowly Jason reached out and touched it. His fingers skimmed right through it. It felt like his hand was buried in a block of ice.

After a few seconds it slowly dissolved, the mist rising upwards. The cold feeling his hand suddenly began spreading up his arms and into his chest. With in a matter of seconds the feeling began spreading throughout his entire body.

Jason gasped and grabbed at his throat. It felt as if he had swallowed a block of ice. It was like he was freezing from the inside out.

Jason cried out, falling to his knees. The cold feeling was getting even more painful. It felt like a brain freeze. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

Grant stood, hobbling over to him. "Oh God! Oh God! What's wrong?! What is it?!" Jason sat on his knees, sobbing. His sobbing making Grant even more scared. Jason was crying. He never cried. This is bad. Very bad.

He pulled his friends hands away from his face and looked in Jason's tearstained face… and cried out, stepping backwards.

"Oh God…h…help me…pl…please." His eyes had turned completely blue. Like shimmering ice.

Chapter 6

Jason stood to his full height, he slowly walked toward Grant. Grant again began backing away. "Jason?" He asked. Tears still streamed down Jason's cheeks but his face showed no emotion.

"Grant…help…me. God something's…in me." Still it was like a corpse talking. Jason's voice sounded strained.

"What should I do?" Grant asked he stopped backing away. Slowly, he inched toward his friend. Suddenly Jason lunged out, grabbing Grant by the throat.

Grant let out a strangled cry as he was hoisted into the air by his long time friend. Jason smiled up at Grant as he strangled him. "J…Jason…no" he gasped out.

Jason suddenly tossed Grant across the room into the wall. Grant slammed violently into the wall. He slid down to the ground. He gasped for air.

"Jason" began stalking Grant. He got to his feet but suddenly fell to one knee as he tried to stand.

Grant tried to fight him off. Jason again began strangling him. He easily dodged Grant's hands. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he was going to kill him if he didn't do something. His vision began blurring and he couldn't hear anything but a dull roaring in his ears.

He managed to raise his hands and box Jason on the ears. Jason gave out a cry and fell backwards.

Chapter 7

Jason fell onto his back, after a few seconds he sat up. He stood and slowly made his way over to Grant. Grant stood, leaning against the wall for support, clutching his throat. He coughed violently.

"Jason…please…no." He whispered, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Jason grabbed Grant by the arms. "Please no!"

But instead of harming him, the larger man pulled him into a tight embrace, holding Grant's head against his chest.

He could hear Jason's voice rumbling in his chest. He began to cry. His sobs loud and harsh. His voice quivering when he finally spoke.

"Oh God, G! Oh God I'm so sorry…so fucking sorry." He realized that it was his Jason back. He maneuvered his arms so that he could hug him back.

After a few minutes Jason pulled away, bringing him into the light so he could see Grant better. In the dim light he could see dark, purple bruises forming on his throat.

"I'm so sorry man. I could…I could see and feel myself doing it. But I couldn't stop. It was like…my arms and legs…"

"weren't your own, right? It's not your fault." Jason gently turned Grant's head, inspecting the damage done. He ran one thumb over a bruises and jerked back when Grant let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry, G." He smiled and patted Jason's arm.

"No, man. I'm sorry. I sorry I hit you." Jason shook his head.

"No. You did what you had to do. I had to do the same thing on one of my first investigations. The guy I was with started freaking out. He started trying to hit me and shove me down the stairs. I had to knock him out."

Grant sighed. "Damn. I hope Steve finds us soon. We don't need either of us getting possessed."

Jason nodded slightly, a shiver ran up his spine when he thought about what it felt like. "That was not a good feeling. I was scared to death. I was so scared that I'd hurt you." Another tremor racked his body. "God…what if I had killed you?! I should have had more will power than that!"

Grant squeezed Jason's arm. "It wasn't your fault! And look…I'm okay! Don't think about it. I know you'd never hurt me." Jason pulled Grant into another hug.

"I'm so damn thankful to have you as a friend everyday." Grant smiled.

"Yeah…me too man."

-To Be continued-

Chapter 8

Jason watched as Grant slept. The younger man sat against the wall, his chin resting on his chest.

Occasionally Grant would twitch or moan in his sleep. The only words were "No" and "Please". he knew he was dreaming about Jason attacking him. It broke his heart to know he caused his friend pain. He sighed and continued scanning the room with his eyes.

He was so worried. What if this thing came back and possessed him again? The next time he could seriously hurt Grant. He wished Steve would hurry up and find him. And hope the same thing didn't happen to him.

Jason began dozing off when a cold blast of air woke him. His eyes snapped open at the feel of the cold air. A mist began forming around him.

"No." He whispered _Oh God…please not again!_

He realized he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. He wanted to scream but he couldn't open his mouth. Grant still slept. He could feel the same sensation come over him. He could see and feel his hands reaching over toward his sleeping friend.

_NO! No! NOOO! Please don't!! Leave him alone!!! Oh God please don't make me hurt him!!!_

His hands again slowly closed around his throat. Grant gasped and awoke with a start. "Jason…What?" "Jason" cut off Grant's air completely.

_No! _Grant began struggling but he wasn't able to even lift his arms. He couldn't fight back. _I'm going to die! Oh God I'm going to die!!_

"Jason" stood and held Grant high in the air. His struggles became less and less. Finally his arms fell limply to his sides. His head lolled to the side. His face and lips again a dark shad of blue.

Jason screamed on the onside. _oh fucking God!! No!! Grant!! _He cried on the inside.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Holy Shit!!" Brian shrieked. "Steve!!! Steve!!!!"

Steve pushed Brian to the side to see Jason standing there holding Grant by the throat. He didn't even think he just charged into the room, ramming into Jason with his shoulder.

He dropped Grant and grabbed Steve by the throat. He gasped loudly as his feet were lifted off the ground.

"Dude! What the fuck is going on?!" Brian screamed from the doorway.

"Jason….Possessed!" Brian managed to say. Spots began forming in his vision. He got one hand up, cocked his arm back and punched Jason in the temple as hard as he could. He let go and stumbled backwards, holding his head.

Brian suddenly began screaming. "The door! Something's trying to push me in dude!! Do something!" Steve grabbed Grant and hoisted him over his shoulder and ran into the hallway as Brian held the door open.

Jason shook his head and blinked. It suddenly came back to him. He could hear Brian screaming for Steve to hurry up and get Grant. He let his head drop into his hands. _They should leave me here…I… _He stood there shaking when he heard Steve's voice.

"Jason? You back with us?!" he looked up and saw Grant lying in the hallway and that he and Brian were trying to manage to keep the door open. "Come on, man! Hurry!!"

Chapter 9.

Jason stumbled to the doorway, his head pounding. As he got to the doorway a strong wind began trying to push Jason back inside.

"Guys Go!!" He waved Brian and Steve away as the wind grew stronger. He didn't want them all to end up in there. God only knows what would happen if they all got trapped in there with what ever the hell that was.

"Come on man!" Brian yelled. Steve managed to get his feet grounded and reached out, grabbing Jason by one arm. Brian managed to grab the other arm.

With one giant heave they managed to pull Jason out the doorway and into the hall. He sprawled onto the ground next to Grant. He sat there on all fours, panting heavily. Sweat dripping off his face.

Steve and Brian noticed, Steve when to help Jason up when he saw the tears running down Jason's cheeks. He gently took him by the shoulders.

"Come on. It's okay man." He helped him stand up. He looked over and saw that Grant had come to some and that Brian was helping him stand up.

"I'm gonna take Grant down stairs and call 911. He needs to get to a hospital." Steve nodded. Jason just closed his eyes and slumped backwards against the wall.

"I'm going to help Jason get down. Call me and let me know which hospital." Brian nodded and began walking Grant down the hallway.

Jason watched as Brian and Grant walked down the hallway. He finally broke down. "Oh God, man…I almost killed him. I almost killed Grant!"

Jason slid down to the floor, hunched over. Steve knelt down, running one hand up and down his back. "It's okay. Grant looked like he was okay. It wasn't your fault."

Suddenly Jason punched himself in the forehead, hard enough to leave a dark bruise. "Yes it is! I should have had more self control! I let that goddamned thing take my body over! It was my body that was choking him Steve!"

"Seriously Jay…it wasn't your fault and I know Grant would agree. And I wanted to say I'm sorry I hit you."

Jason nodded. "You did what you had to do, man."

Suddenly they could see lights coming from under the door, slowly the door handle began turning as if somebody were opening it.

Steve quickly helped Jason up. The door then swung open and that same wind began howling through the open doorway.

"I'm not letting that shit happen again!" Jason growled. He and Steve took off down the hallway. At the end of the hallway they could hear a heavy door slam shut.

They finally made it outside. "I'm going to warn the owners about that room. No one should go near it. I'm gonna see if I can get Keith to Bless it. But I want all of there in case something goes wrong."

Steve nodded. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Okay. Thank God. We'll be there in a few." He smiled. "That was Brian. The paramedics said that Grant looked fine. Their going to treat him for slight hypothermia. Brian said that the paramedics said that whoever kept him warm did good job. He would have died other wise."

Jason rubbed one hand over his face. "That's good. I'm so glad you guys found us when you did…other wise Grant would be dead…" Tears began welling up in his eyes.

Steve put one hand around his shoulders. "Well he's not. Look we all care about you. It was that thing in there and after we get a blessing that thing is going to have it's ass kicked." He motioned toward the TAPS van. "Lets go meet Brian at the hospital. I know where it is."

Chapter 10

Jason, Steve, and Brian sat in the back corner of the nearly empty waiting room. Brian sat with the clipboard on his knees, trying to answer the questions. Occasionally he asked Jason something about Grant's background. Jason and Grant had been friends longer than any of them had known each other.

Brian finally finished it and the check-in nurse came to retrieve it. She thanked Brian and as she started to turn away she stopped.

"You…Hey. You're the guys from Ghost Hunters." Brian smiled up at her.

Jason wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, not caring who saw him. "Ummm. Our friend is back there. Grant Wilson. Can you tell us if he's alright?" She smiled and patted Jason on the arm.

"Can do." Brian handed her the pen back. She thanked him. "I just wanted to say…Dude run." Brian laughed. Even Jason chuckled. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry couldn't resist. I watch the show every chance I get. I'll go check on him now." They all thanked her.

She came back about 10 minutes later. "Their stabilizing him right now. He has some major contusions around his throat…I'll let the doctor talk to you. I wasn't really told anything."


End file.
